


I’m fine thank you and you

by Meiying



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 我第一次遇见泰勒德登是在新泽西的某家酒店顶层。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 2





	I’m fine thank you and you

*

我第一次遇见泰勒德登是在新泽西的某家酒店顶层。

远离观景玻璃的一侧被巨大的吧台占领，我又不想坐进当中那些两边不着靠的座位，最后被迫选了靠窗的桌子。从这里可以眺望一水之隔的曼哈顿下城，也是酒店房间对各地游客的卖点所在。

我对纽约城难说有多少感情，唯独痛恨曼哈顿的司机，他们的速度剥夺了乘客对车祸的一切幻想。我大可以祈祷路边哪个巨型广告牌砸下来拍扁整辆车，不过想象起来有一定难度，所以屈指可数的几次纽约之行里我统共就坐了一次出租。

“最佳位置啊。那边真是各种意义上的集大成者。”身边传来一个男人的说话声。

没有任何脚步或人影的铺垫，话语只是这么在耳边出现。鉴于我最近连工作时间都难以集中精神，听不到有人走过来不是多么异常的事。

“这儿有人坐吗？”他又开口了，这下我很确定是在对我说话。

我从窗边抽回视线，扭过头，一个穿得十分像游客的男人坐在我对面。很明显他问话的时候就清楚我的答案，毕竟约了女孩（或者男孩）的人绝不会像我这样一脸衰相。

我看着他的脸，他基本算是我的反义词。我收起自己潜在的怨气。

“泰勒德登，”他说着，向我举起一杯啤酒，“肥皂生产和销售。”

我鬼使神差地和酒店广告里演的一样跟他碰了杯。

接下来的时间里，他并未问及我的姓名或其他任何信息，尽管我有点期待他表露哪怕只是佯装的些许好奇。

几小时后当我泡在浴缸里等待泰勒敲我的门，我选择可怜二字评价自己此时的心态——这个人居然在思考如何引起一夜情对象的注意。

*

“人们经常会想，某件事能再来一次就好了，再来一次说不定就是完美的。”泰勒套着房间配置的另一件浴袍走出浴室，脑袋滴着水。

我盘腿缩在床上，在泰勒洗澡期间假装专心致志地研究电视里循环了八遍的广告：“我从来不这么想。”

偶尔倒是挺希望人生立马结束。唔，当然真到那种关头应该还是更想活着，大多数人都是如此。

我的人生是一条不可能倒流的河。不宽，也许不长，总之不会倒流。

泰勒对我的回答不置可否。他坐到我旁边吹头发，加热又冷却的水汽，带着免费洗发水的香味吹到我脸上。

“而且大多数人没机会从头再来。”电吹风很吵，我没有因此提高音量。

屏幕里十几个白色的侍者站成两排，嘴巴金鱼似地一张一合，满面春风地朝观众敞开怀抱。假如去掉房间里的杂音，他们现在说的会是“欢迎光临！”，整齐得如同一堆上了同一根发条的玩具。

“搞不好有哦。”不管怎样，泰勒还是听见了我的话，并且传回他的声音。

泰勒放下吹风机，却任由它接着运转，我猜他压根没有吹头发的习惯，就是故意想让房间里更闹。

泰勒吻了我。

一切显得无比自然，无论是我主动邀请这个第一次见面的男人做爱，还是与他接吻。

多诡异，这种时刻我想到了一头睾丸都被磨掉漆的蠢牛，角上顶着无数条一夜间一无所有的可怜虫。

明天我会乘上回家的航班，坐在马桶上订购壁挂式书柜，即使我没几本书可放。

泰勒一遍一遍舔我的阴茎，我陷在一堆被子和枕头里，手扶着他的上臂。

上，下，上，下。泰勒过于有耐心，我几乎忍不住叫出声，他又呸地将它吐走。

泰勒咬着我的脖子靠上来，我第一次被他人进入身体，意外地感觉非常好，可能因为对象是泰勒德登。

那些可怜虫，它们拥有的不是它们真正想要的，到头来什么都得不到。

*

泰勒没问过有关我的事情，所以他理应完全不了解我。泰勒说话和行动的方式又好像他是我从小一起长大的兄弟。

如果感觉一个头回见面的人知道你的一切，是不是代表自己离死不远了？我决定将这一主题列入下次的三行诗，开头或者结尾估计会提到天使一类的玩意。

众所周知，男性是一种欲望得到满足后会变成哲人的生物。也可能是修禅者，诗人，随便什么没攻击性的人物。不管怎样，我瘫软着发呆的空档里，泰勒已经收拾好并打算离开。

“你知道很多问题的答案，只是你忘了，或者根本不去看，寄希望于一个全新的完美开场，”泰勒一只手搭在门把上，一条腿踏出房门，“比如，明天一早你不会记得床上那一滩哪来的，然后在候机室用投币式电话愤怒地投诉酒店服务生居然给客人睡脏床单。”

“你开玩笑吧，”我小心避开污渍仰躺下去，尽管对于泰勒刻意提及这让人难堪的情况有些不满，还是决定实话实说，“我刚刚和全美最棒的男人睡了，估计短时间内很难忘掉。”

泰勒爆发了一串有些神经质的笑，那种笑声我在他关上房门以后依然能听见：“谁知道呢。”

我第一次遇见泰勒德登是在新泽西的某家酒店顶层。当晚我们打了炮，第二天我会坐上回家的航班。

祝你找到自己真正想要的。泰勒在门外说。

我是这么遇见泰勒德登的。

*

我第一次遇见泰勒德登是在飞机上，他在邻座低声复述安全指南。

泰勒这样的人坐在身边，正常很难不去注意，虽然未必会和他搭话。大概不止三天连续失眠的我不一定依旧属于正常人，但一向乐于结交一次性朋友，更不用提是泰勒主动开启了对话。

而当我普通地、友好地询问他的职业时，泰勒却超过陌生人互相问候程度地笑，迥异于他口中我所谓的脆弱病态的表现，他递来名片的时候肩膀都还在欢乐地抖动。

是我问了蠢问题吗？从前的一次性朋友们告诉我不是。然而过度反应由眼前的男人作出便有异常强的说服力，于是我开始思考今天是不是刮胡子漏掉了涂抹剃须膏后面的步骤、顶着圣诞老人的泡泡胡子就登机了之类。

“泰勒德登。”名片上是一家肥皂公司，我摸着下巴念出印刷在上面的人名。下巴的触感很干净，它确实没有沾到任何可笑的东西。

“是我。”泰勒终于不笑了，尽管脸上仍然挂着仿佛出于惯性的愉快表情。

他没有问我叫什么。

End


End file.
